Warriors: HawkxPrimrose One-shot
by Azureflower
Summary: Hawkpaw and Primrosepaw are in love. They just need some time after their first meeting to figure that out. One or two shot.


_**Hey everyone and welcome to my first one shot and 3rd story! It's going to move very fast, since it's a oneshot romance, so be prepared. Here's the first update: Hawk**_ _ **xPrimrose!**_

* * *

 _ **HAWKPAW**_

"Let the Gathering begin!"

This is it. My final Gathering as a RiverClan ThunderClan leader, Goldstar, announces the apprenticeships of Ebonypaw and Copperpaw. He meows on for a few moments. With the usual sign off, ('Prey is running well, ThunderClan is strong, StarClan is kind this season', yada yada ) Goldstar steps back to make room for the ShadowClan leader. Smokestar steps up and begins to speak. As she drones on, I let my gaze wander across the dim clearing. My gaze hitches on a pair of green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. She stares right back.

I've never seen such beauty. Creamy black-and-gold fur. Smooth, slender paws. A long, graceful tail. She moves to sit near me.

"Hi. I'm Primrosepaw. I'm ShadowClan. What's your name?"

Primrosepaw...

"H-Hawkpaw. I'm RiverClan. How old are you? I'll be twelve moons in five sunrises."

"I'll be twelve moons next half-moon. Can you believe it's our last Gathering as apprentices? I feel so old!"

She lowers her voice to imitate an elder.

"I have a tick on my tail. Can I get some mouse bile? There ain't no cat around these days who respects an elder anymore. And there are no kits. It's so sad to be an Elder these days..." she grouches.

"You sound just like a RiverClan elder."

"Yup. I've been working on that since I was seven moons old."

"It turned out great."

"Thank you, Hawkpaw."

Our eyes meet and lock. Something clicks into place. I lean in. She closes her eyes. Our muzzles meet, and something inside me, something I didn't know was broken, heals. Our tails twine, and I know I'll never be the same again. She purrs.

"This Gathering is now over."

My eyes snap open. We break apart before any cat sees us. Whatever moment we just shared is broken. As Primrosepaw's mentor leads her away, she looks back at me, and I can see the sad reluctance in her eyes. I myself feel torn in two, but I force myself to walk towards the RiverClan cats and away from my new friend-friend? I don't know anymore.

Is this love? Or something like it?

Whatever it is, it's strong.

And it can't be good.

 **three sunrises later**

"...and STAY OUT!"

I hiss and spit at the retreating red fox-backs. As they race into the willow shadows, I turn and face my cowering Classmates. "Those foxes didn't even know what clawed them."

"W-wow, Hawkpaw, that was amazing!" says Birchpelt.

"I was so scared! You're so brave!" meows Mallowpaw.

"I think we should talk to Moonstar about your warrior ceremony." says the deputy, Leafheart.

"Wow, really?" I can't believe it. Now I can tell Primrosepaw about my new name!

* * *

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Hawkflight. StarClan and RiverClan honor your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Hawkflight! Hawkflight! Hawkflight!" my Clanmates cheer.

I've never been so happy.

Actually, that's not true. I was happier with Primrosepaw. But... that's a forbidden fantasy. Only in my wildest dreams can we be together. It's taken me only three days to realize my feelings.

I need her.

I love her.

Why can't I have her?

* * *

 **next gathering**

I love her. I have to tell her.

I search her out in the crowd, and beckon her to a nearby tree grove with my tail. She follows, and her joy is evident in her face.

But it's not just joy. It's longing, and hope, and something else I can't name, but I know I feel too.

As soon as we are under the cover of the leaf-fall shadows, I open my muzzle. "I got my warrior name. I'm Hawkflight now. But there's something else you should know." The hope in her eye brightens and swells. It's clear now that she feels the same way.

"Primrosepaw-"

"Primrosedawn."

"Primrosedawn, I need to tell you something.

"I love you, and it only took that one moment to realize it. I want you to be my mate. Even if we're in different Clans, we should be together, but it's your choice. I can only hope you feel the same way."

Had to throw it all out there, didn't you, tiger?

"I-"

She throws herself against me.

"All you had to do was say it. I love you too... Hawkflight."

* * *

 **after awhile**

It's been a good few sunrises.

I've had to take care to keep Primrosedawn from becoming a queen, but it's been worth it. We meet every night, and even though we can't share a nest, we can share a life and that's good enough. But I can't help but feel I want more. I'll have to live with this secret until we decide to be in the same Clan. When that will be I don't know.

But for right now, having the cat I love as a mate is enough.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHTY! Who wants a part 2? It can be a 2shot. remember to submit new characters!**_

 _ **AZUREFLOWER OUT!**_


End file.
